Home
by LucasnHaley
Summary: A Dawson and Joey Fanfic. Set after the series finale and my take on what would happen. Everything in all the seasons happened including the series finale. Joey is with Pacey but you will see in the first part that will change.
1. The Breakup PJ

The first part is mostly PJ but don't get discouraged. There will be DJ in the next parts as well as the other characters if I decide to include them. The parts of the story will be short but that's just I'm making them right now. They may get longer.

Title: "Home"  
Summary: Set after the series finale and my take on what would happen. Everything in all the seasons happened including the series finale. Joey is with Pacey but you will see in the first part that will change.  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dawson's Creek characters. They are the property of the writers.  
Author: Christy on FF)  
Feedback: Please give feedback! It would be much appreciated!

Shout outs: Thank you to the Feel Like Home ezboard for staying there and keeping my fanfics present on there.

**Chapter 1  
**  
A few weeks had passed since Dawson had his meeting with Spielberg. Dawson and Spielberg were now making a film together. Dawson has been very busy with filmmaking and his TV show, "The Creek", to be bothered with dating anyone. Jack and Doug are raising Jen's daughter, Amy, together with Grams. Gale is living happily with her new husband and daughter, Lily. As for Pacey and Joey, they were happy together but their constant bickering had resurfaced. Pacey wanted Joey more than anything in the world. He felt that she was his missing piece in the puzzle of his life. Joey felt like she had stopped running from loving Pacey. In her heart, she knew she was still running. She was running from Dawson, her north star, her soulmate. She was running from the endless love they shared that went beyond the special friendship they shared.

Pacey had sensed Joey being distant from him. Time after time, he saw her looking through old photos, mostly of her and Dawson. He also saw her read Dawson's future scripts of episodes of "The Creek" which he mailed to her every month to see what she thought. Tonight, as Joey was looking through old photos of her and Dawson again, her and Pacey were about to have the last fight they had over and over again ever since they had gotten back together.

Pacey: Reliving the past again?

Joey: (looks up at Pacey) Pacey, I'm not up for having another fight tonight.

Pacey: Well, that's too bad, Jo because we have to get to the bottom of this. You've been doing this several times since we've been back together. You're not adressing the truth here that is so obvious.

Joey: (sighs) And what's the truth, Pacey?

Pacey: You know what it is. You are still in love with Dawson! You know you are, Joey! Every time we have been intimate, I can tell you don't have your whole heart in it. It's like you are not even there sometimes.

Joey: Pacey...

Pacey: Many years ago, you couldn't say you loved me like a soulmate. Back then, I brushed it off, but now, it's becoming more clear why you can never love me as a soulmate. You've said you love me like a woman loves a man but that's not how I love you. I don't love you like a man loves a woman. I love you with everything I have-my heart, body, and soul. You don't love me like I love you.

Joey: You're right, Pacey and I'm sorry. But I chose you, Pacey. I'm with you, Pacey.

Pacey: I know, Jo. You have stopped running away from loving me. But simply being in love with you is enough and clearly you are not IN love with me. I want you to be with someone who makes you the happiest in the world, not just happy. I want you to be able to love someone like a soulmate and be with that person forever. I think we both know who that person is for you and it isn't me. It's him. You have to fix things with him, Jo. You have to finally be with him forever because I can't take it anymore.

By this time, Joey was sitting there crying. She knew Pacey was right and she had to work things out with Dawson. Pacey sat next to her and took her in his arms. She cried on his shoulder for the next hour, letting all her feelings loose and coming to terms with what she had to do next.


	2. The Final Reunion DJ

Thanks to JAS, JM, moe2885, Pacey'sgrl, and Daniella!

This is the end of the fanfic so I hope you enjoyed it!

**Chapter 2**

After her revelation with Pacey, Joey flew out to see Dawson. When she got to his apartment building, it started raining which only caused her to remember the memory of her at 16, being with Dawson in the rain. She knew she had to tell Dawson how she felt before it was too late and hopefully, it wasn't. She pressed the button to Dawson's apartment and a moment later, he came on the speaker.

"Hello? Who's there?" Dawson spoke.

"It's me, Joey. I need to talk to you. It's urgent." Joey answered.

At that moment, Joey no longer heard Dawson's voice. A moment passed and she almost thought he might not want to see her, but then she was buzzed in. She walked to his apartment door. As she stood in front of it, he opened the door without her even having to knock. As soon as he saw her, those feelings of being in love with her crept up again. She was standing there soaked from the rain, but still had that power to look amazingly beautiful. When Joey saw Dawson, she was more determined than ever to finally end up being with him. She was going to stop running, once and for all.

"Oh my god, Joey, please come inside. Let's get you dry," Dawson spoke, leading her inside and closing the door behind them. "Let me go get you some towels."

Dawson returned a moment later and sat beside Joey on the couch where she had been sitting. He handed her some towels and she started to dry herself off.

"Thanks," she softly muttered.

"Yeah, no problem," Dawson said.

"Nice place you got here. You really made it, Dawson. I'm so proud of you," Joey smiled.

"Thanks, Jo," Dawson responded. "So, tell me why you're here. What's going on?"

"Well, I realized I made a mistake three months ago, Dawson. I should have picked you. I thought by being with Pacey that it would stop me from running, but it's not the person I know I should have been with all along. It's you, Dawson. It's always been you. I want to be with you. I'll understand if you're with someone else and if you don't want to be with me anymore, but I just had to tell you how I feel," Joey confessed.

Dawson sat there stunned. He hadn't expected this although he had secretly hoped for it the past three months. He wanted to be with her, too. Dawson leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back. It had been so long since they had kissed, but the fireworks were still there, present as ever. They softly broke apart a moment later.

"I love you, Joey. I don't think I ever stopped. After you chose Pacey, I tried moving on, but it was like every woman reminded me of you and I just couldn't take it anymore. I only want to be with you," Dawson told Joey, relieved.

"Oh, thank goodness it's not too late," Joey remarked and leaned in to kiss him.

They kissed again and just as that one night sophomore year of college in Joey's dorm, their kissing progressed into something more. Making love was the most amazing feeling Dawson and Joey had ever felt, not only with each other, but it was the most amazing feeling in the world to them. No one could ever compare to what they had. It was truly incredible being with each other again and it stayed that way for the rest of their lives. They had their dream wedding, kids, the white picket fence, and lived happily ever after.


End file.
